


[ ℓσиg ∂ιѕтαи¢є ιѕ нαя∂ ]----- danplan inspired { stephen ng x hosuh lee }

by Justafanfictionwriter



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Multi, Murder Mystery, Slow Romance, stosuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafanfictionwriter/pseuds/Justafanfictionwriter
Summary: " Can we please... stop this? "" Stop... this? "" Us. I don't think we're... you know... Uh, you'll find someone better. I'm sure of it. "" Hosuh... the only one I see, is you. "WARNING : don't ship them irl, shipping is fine when it's lighthearted,but when fans go over the line and starts threatening irl people because of it,they are not healthy shippers, please ship in a healthy manner.Update : I've put this fanfiction on hold due to the fact I've seen so many toxic shippers that take shipping to the extreme, and I feel kind of scared? Uncomfortable that the things I write may endorse this kind of toxic shipping, I hope that the people that read this know that fanfiction is only fiction, and has nothing to do with reality, fanfiction writers only use the character's personalities to make a story.
Relationships: Annabelle | Melodify & Hosuh Lee, Annabelle | Melodify & Joseph Catalanello & Jay Ko & Daniel Lim & Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko & Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

" really, why are you doing this? This isn't you Stephen."

The concerning tone came out with a hint of sadness.

" OH REALLY HOSUH, don't think you can talk like you know me." He yelled.

" I- " His voice choked as the words try to form in his mouth.

" Get out."

" Steph-" Hosuh tried to reach to him.

Keyword tried.

" GET OUT! " His voice loud and menacingly echoed throughout the room.

For a split second, Hosuh opened his mouth. But he closed it without a word.

" FINE. So be it. I'll leave you to think about your actions Stephen. "

Hosuh paused after bitterly spitting out words that formed in the spur of the moment.

**" Goodbye. "**


	2. 하트 비트

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Index of World Settings & Character Introductions
> 
> yes, yes, I did plan this out, which is really not my style but guess what.
> 
> It's actually much easier to write the story when you have a plot planned out. 
> 
> and much more organized too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real story plot starts at the chapter Meg'drorok. So, skip if you don't want to hear about characterization of the people in this story... BUT I'm warning you, this IS a fantasy world. WHich means that there's magical beings and complicated things so just skim through this chapter to not get confused later.

The story starts at Ezequiel. A world for the good, the **angels** side.

And Meg'drorok the world of evil, the **demons** side.

21th century, the modern age.

Since the world is magical, the possibility of new species appearing out of nowhere is quite normal.

Werewolves.  
Griffins.  
Vampires.  
Et.cetera

They all exist in this world. And weirdly, they all manage to coexist and maintain that fragile balance between all the clans.

As magical beings all have different lifespans, angels and demons usually last for a long time. Long enough for us to forgot they exist.

But...

**Do we actually know what's good and what's evil?**

**Can demons only be evil?**

**Can angels only do good?**

**.**...тнαт'ѕ ƒσя мє тσ кησω, αη∂ уσυ...

тσ ƒιη∂ συт....

**================================================================**

Hosuh was an excellent student at the Academy of Ezequeil.

Excellent but quiet.

You see being an introvert really doesn't contribute to the " making friends and socializing" part of life.

He liked to keep to himself, blend into the background,but being the head prefect of the academy really doesn't allow the spotlight to roam elsewhere.

Of course, being the sweet cinnamon roll he is, he has attracted a **lot**... I mean a **lot** of followers 👀 mostly girls.

But his friends usually help him ward off the attention.

Jay, the disciplinary prefect.

Cool and fun but can be psychotic at times.

Sometimes people really doubt the fact that he is an angel.

Ann, the vice president a.k.a hosuh's vice prefect.

She's a Valkyrie, a splendid one in fact, excels in every single test she has gone through.

Everyone knows not to piss her off, or else the consequences may " **make you regret it**."

Eli, the secretary. Looks like that. A full course meal.

He's uptight and like a brother to the team. Keeps everyone in check.

Super soft but can be strict when needed. By the way, he's a vampire.

Rami, the clown to put it nicely, the comedy of the whole academy.

He has a great sense of humour and always brings a light into other people's lives.

He's a fenrir ironically but no one really minds it.

Lastly Ivu, a being that can change forms. So she likes to play pranks on everyone. Particularly Hosuh.

They were usually harmless pranks, but she had a habit of going a little bit overboard.

_Ezequiel Academy awaits. Will you continue this adventure?_

_\----------------------------Synchronization begins------------------------------_

Hosuh was walking to the academy as usual. He preferred it this way so he could walk with his friends to the academy.

He would leave his house and meet up with Jay first.

" Hi Jay! Did you have any problem with the homework yesterday? "

Jay groans.

" I wish I could just kill Mrs Shai for the pile of headaches I've had because of her gosh darn homework. "

" Well, it would do you some good if you don't fall asleep in class all the time." Hosuh chuckled pointing out Jay's flaw.

"Well I can't help it right? It's jus- "

" **BOO**!!! "

" AHHHHHH!!"

A loud boo that had suddenly appeared startled the poor duo as they were bickering.

Turns out it was Ann and Ivu.

" Hahaha, you should've seen the look on your guy's faces. " Ivu snickered and turned back into her angel form.

" We got them Ivu! Yeah, high five! " 

Ann and Ivu clapped their hands in success of scaring the two boys on their way to school.

" Geez Ivu did you coax Ann into doing this again? I swear to Ethania that one day I'll get a heart attack from one of your pranks. "

Hosuh grumbled and sighed at the two girls's childishness.

" I would really like to stab you guys please. My need of blood thirst is at its limit. "

Jay gave out a menacing smile which causes a cold sensation to run down the girls's spine.

The girls booked it as fast as they can, giggling while they're at it. 

Jay sighed while rubbing his temples.

If Jay really wanted to catch up to them, he could. He just didn't bother.

Alas, the group of four reached their destination.

**_Ezequiel Academy._ **

But what awaited them at the school gate could change their lives forever.

**_Even the rules that bound these two worlds together._ **

\------------------------END-------------------------

A/n : Did you guys have fun knowing about the characters?

Next up is going to be Stephen's group of friends and I'm pretty pumped to write it.

Sorry that I've left my other story on hold, I'm trying to figure out a way to make the story as interesting as possible so bear with me.

But for now y'all just gonna have to bear with this danplan fanfic of mine.

**I really hope you guys will comment your suggestions down below and make a contribution to the story so you guys can feel emotionally connected to the plot as well.**


	3. 𝑴𝒆𝒈'𝒅𝒓𝒐𝒓𝒐𝒌

**Meg'drorok Academy**

The school of evil.

Funny how the students even obey the rules to go to school.....

Or do they?

Now.

Stephen. How do I even begin to explain this person.

He's complicated.

Stephen's a demon.

And as all demons are he is **evil**.

As the holy ones put it, he's the worst of the worst.

The ruthless cold-blooded demon who sits atop the throne at Meg'drorok Academy.

He's the boss who excels in whatever he tries.

Daniel, a Kludde. The most scheming person in the group.

Daniel is fine with most people, or should I say Stephen is the one who is not okay with him.

Both of them like to bicker like an old couple. And sometimes it turns into a fist fight.

Lynx, a keeper of secrets. That's Joe.

Joe is an outgoing person and popular among the community in the academy.

He is smooth with words and usually does the talking.

Mona, a succubus. Flirtatious, daring. Loves a good adventure to the unknown.

Her fiery red hair sometimes mislead people into thinking that she's a Valkyrie.

She also has misleading looks that lead other people to think that she is a quiet bookworm.

Eliza, a fox yokai. She has a pair of fluffy white ears and a tail.

She's sly and can easily get what she wants. Her ice blue eyes remind people of the ocean.

Stephen and his group were hanging out at the local bar, ₵ⱧɆł₦ł₮.

They always skipped school here to escape the boredom of the dull subjects and extracurricular activities.

" Hahahaha, that's funny Joe. We should try it sometime. "

Stephen gave out a hearty laugh to the suggestion Joe made.

Out of nowhere, a hologram appeared in front of the group, interrupting their conversation.

" Stephen, my son. "

" The council has made a decision and all of you are obligated to travel to Ezequiel Academy as exchange students to strengthen the bond between the two worlds. "

The demon warlock stated firmly.

" wHat!? nO! Why do we have to go!? "

Daniel said with a frown on his face.

He crossed his arms together which showed his dissatisfaction.

" Hey, Daniel it's fine, tone down a bit. Alright, father. When do we leave? "

Stephen said calmly.

Daniel was surprised. Stephen hates his father to the core. It was a well known fact between all of them.

Usually he would be the one who goes all " fuck you, you don't own me" over his Father's requests.

" All of you are to leave in exactly 30 days, you are to go undercover as "holy" species, take extra care to not blow your cover.

" Use the portal to go there. Remember the fate of two worlds lies in your hands."

After the hologram disappeared, Daniel confronted Stephen about his weird behavior.

" Man, what's wrong with you? Shouldn't you be like a boiling kettle right now? You're awfully calm. "

" Daniel, do you really think that he has any other choice in this situation? The council has already decided, there's no taking it back now. " Mona said.

" So, have y'all decided on what are you going to go as? "

Eliza asked the group earning a few stares from them.

"What? I mean we're already going we might as well go fully prepared than risk blowing our cover." She shrugged.

"Also, we need to pack our bags. There's only 30 days left, it isn't much time to learn everything to disguise ourselves as a believable species. "

" Eliza is right. We have a time limit, we should really go. I've decided that I'll be an angel. " 

Stephen says without batting an eyelash.

All of them at once : " wHaT!?!?"

____________TIME SKIP____________

The sun was setting down, the skies are clearly but slowly turning into the dark night.

The moon showed a smile, whose light that shined pierced through the gloomy night.

All of them gathered in front of a big purple portal. The only people who needed to change forms were Stephen and Mona.   
Mona had changed into a Valkyrie since she had fiery red hair that fit the description.  
Stephen was dressed in white, like a typical angel.

In all honesty, he looked good in white.

" All ready? Daniel did you bring your camera equipment? You wouldn't want to miss out on your 'content'. " 

Stephen teased and looked at Daniel just fumbling through checking all of his baggage.

" Yeah yeah, scRew you Stephen, did you bring your glasses? We wouldn't want you to walk into a wall and get amnesia, would we? " Daniel yelled back defensively.

Eliza immediately stopped them before the simple bickering turns into a full-on fight between the two boys.

Finally. It was time.

The group braced themselves of what would come on the other side of the portal.

But they would have never known.

**The red strings of destiny are calling out to me.**

**Binded by fate.**

**Help.**

**I'm conflicted.**

**What should I do....**

===========================

Hi! Hey! Tis is the end of another chapter. The next chapter will probably be coming out tomorrow so stay tuned! Oh you can find my insta on my bio, so if you want sneak peeks. Go follow that acc. And recommendations are always welcomed, but it depends on me whether to write it or not. Are you guys excited? Cause I AM.


	4. Chapter 4

The student council stood by the white gates of Eszequiel Academy waiting for the students to arrive.

Greeting them with a 'Good Morning' or ' Hi!'. The students would usually greet back cheerfully.

The student council's real motive is to welcome a specific group of new ' students' . They were supposed to show up any minute now but there was no sign of them.

{ **Hahaha it's so obvious I know. I'm a sarcastic person too so I know.** }

" Man, Hosuh why do we have to do this. It's like the school being irresponsible and telling us last minute that we need to baBysit a bunch of new students. uGh! "

Jay being the psychopath he is, plus the headaches from the homework has turned him into a whining psychopathic angel. Ironic isn't it.

" Well, Jay. You can't blame them maybe they got the news on short notice, anyways do you see them up there? "

Hosuh looked up and asked.

Jay shook his head and muttered some words that were too soft for Hosuh to hear.

Hosuh went back to fiddling with his sketchbook as he tried to erase the purple line.

" 呃小心啊！"

Hosuh heard a sudden shout from above and looked up just in time to see a group of people? Falling down?

_wAit! fAlling dOwn?!_   
  


' **well shit**. '  
  


That moment of realization came to Hosuh a few seconds too late and he felt a strong force crashing down on him.

" Hosuh!! " Ann and Jay yelled in a panic worried tone.  
  


Hosuh instinctively replied. " Argh, I'm okay. I'm okay. It's fine guys." So as to not worry his friends.  
  


" Shit! Dude are you okay?"  
  


I tilted my head slightly upwards, and caught a glimpse of an angel with purple hair?  
Wait....  
  


' wHat!? '  
  


I rub my eyes and looked at the angel again but this time the color of the hair was black...  
Strange...  
  


I was lost in my thoughts when suddenly the black haired angel leaned closer to my face.  
  


His face was merely a few inches away  
  


"Hey, are you really okay? Are you having a blackout or something?"  
  


Hosuh gasped.  
  


I could feel his hot breath against my skin.   
  
'Wait... am I thinking **straight**? '  
Nevermind.

I quickly hoist myself up from the ground and swept the dust off my uniform.  
  


" I'm sorry for the trouble we caused, can we know where is Ezequiel Academy? "  
  


The lynx that was standing beside the angel spoke up.  
  


"Uh, this is Ezequiel Academy. Don't you guys recognize the gates?" Jay suspiciously stated.  
  


"Oh! WAIT. Are you guys..."  
  


'OH SHIT DID WE blow our cover?! 'The demon group started sweating profusely at the blond haired angel's choice of words.

Jay clapped his hands together and said  
  
" You guys are the ones we were suppose to welcome right? "  
  


" Uh, yeah. We're transferring here this semester. Sorry for all the trouble we've caused. " Daniel apologized.  
  


' At least they didn't figure us out from the get go... I hope. '  
  


Daniel gulps his uneasiness down his throat. He really didn't feel good about this.  
  


He could feel a pair of eyes just staring at him burning holes into his back.  
  


He didn't know who but he was sure to not make eye contact.  
  


But Daniel wasn't the type to be fazed easily.  
  


He was nervous, sure. Despite that, he needed to keep their identity a secret.  
  


He had to put on an act.  
  


An act so real. That no one but himself would know the truth.  
  


" Great! We can FINALLY go in!" Jay clapped his hands and yelled.  
  


"Jay! Don't be rude! " Hosuh scolded Jay for his bluntness.  
  


"Oh and new kids. "  
  


Jay paused.  
  


" **Welcome to Ezequiel Academy!** "

===================================================

A/n : i know i know y'all can hate me, but i have another book i'm writing atm and i also have a writers block as to how am I going to make the story more intriguing for you guys to read.

I really want this story to not only be a fanfic but also a memory to everyone in the danplan community.

In the future y'all will probably see this chapter as a whole but now i have part 1 n 2 because i really need to read some other books that i've been meaning to read to get my inspiration back. OKOK thanks for READING LOVE YALL thanks for your patience.

i'm signing off,  
Lily <3


	5. Your Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh had a secret.
> 
> A secret he never told anyone but himself.
> 
> But as time goes, so will the seal.
> 
> Will he be able to fight paper with fire?

Hosuh was relieved that the welcome was successful.

  
............Excluding the fact that they fell from the sky.

  
What a dramatic entrance.

  
" Sunshine~~ Did you miss me? "

  
Hosuh whipped his head around to the source of the voice.

 **  
  
But there was no one there**.

  
  
" shit. " Hosuh exclaimed.  
  
  
That wasn't a good sign at all.

  
'Now is not the time. Quiet down Ren! I'm busy.' Hosuh scolded Ren for his childishness

  
" Aw, Hosuh. But I miss you ;) Can't you talk with me now? It's boring in here. "

  
The mysterious voice continues to speak in Hosuh's mind.

  
' Thanks, Ren. But I'll call you later okay? ' Hosuh reasons with the voice, trying to coax him into leaving him alone.

  
" Hmph. You promise? " The voice asked Hosuh in a silghtly mad tone but there was a tinge of sadness to it as well.

  
Hosuh can't pinpoint whether or not it was real but those thoughts can be reserved for later.

  
' Mhnm, yes. I promise. I don't lie Ren. At least, not to you. '

  
Hosuh never lied to Ren.

  
Ren was always there for him, just like a guardian angel.  
  
  
He couldn't think of a time where he wasn't talking inside his head.

They would always play scissors paper stone through their connection.

And funnily, they still couldn't prove who was the better one after 690 attempts.

  
Haha, Hosuh always thought that they were too connected to each other. They could feel each other's emotions. Their heartbeat.

  
" Well... Okay! But I swear I WILL BEAT YOU IN SCISSORS PAPER STONE THIS TIME. "

  
' hehe, okay whatever you say. Thanks Ren, see you later.'

  
Hosuh felt Ren's presence slowly fade away into the back of his head. Like he was never there to begin with.

  
He didn't know when they started talking, one day he just appeared and he was suddenly a thing in Hosuh's everyday life.

_  
Yin and Yang._

  
Hosuh hurriedly made his way down the long hallway, and caught up with the group of students as they were just about to enter the office.

  
He then proceeded to knock the door, three times.   
  
  
Signalling to the principal that it was them and asking for permission to enter.

  
" Please, come in. "

  
The principal's voice boomed through the thick mahogany door. Startling Dan in the process.

  
" Eeeek! "

  
" Hahaha, lol Daniel, scaredy cat. " Stephen laughed at his own friend's behavior.

  
" Oh, zip it. " Daniel begrudgingly stated.

  
Both of the mahogany doors opened, sending a loud creaking sound through the long hallway.

  
A blinding light shot through the crevices of the door, causing everyone to shut their eyes momentarily. 

  
" aAh!!! "

======= End scene =======

A/n : oh nO, what happened... ;) I guess you'll find out soon. Until then, peace out readers, stay safe from the virus, also I'm sorry for being inactive, truly, I know how it feels when a story is just left there. I promise I will come back. Sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to revisit these chapters after I have finish my first arc.
> 
> I know my writing is really not the best, but I hope you all will be patient with me and experience this story along the way.
> 
> Because I know in the end you will not regret it.
> 
> At least I hope so. 
> 
> Sincerely, Lily


End file.
